Gō's friend
by MoonyStark
Summary: Gō tiene una cita. Rin lo sabe. Lo que no sabe es con quién, y está dispuesto a arrastrarse ante Haru para que le ayude a averiguarlo.


_Ni_ Free!_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Gō's friend**

En primera instancia Haruka se habría sentido ofendido por ser utilizado de aquella forma, pero era Rin quien se lo pedía y, a decir verdad, parecía nadar entre la preocupación y la desesperación de una manera que comenzaba a alarmar al siempre impasible moreno. Rin estaba de rodillas —Rin. De rodillas. Ante él—, y notaba en cada una de sus células lo mucho que a su amigo le estaba costando arrastrarse de aquella forma.

A fin de cuentas, Rin podía ser muchas cosas malas, pero era un buen hermano mayor.

—No tengo ningún derecho a hacer esto —admitió, más para sí mismo que para Haru—. Gō se enfadará si me pilla, pero dime una cosa, Haru —el aludido lo miró interrogante—, ¿qué clase de tipo debe ser ése con el que queda como para no querer decírmelo? Sé que no debo elegir con quién sale mi hermana, ¡pero no puedo dejar que algún yonki la manosee!

—Dudo que Gō saliese con un drogadicto —suspiró Haruka—, y eso no explica para qué me necesitas.

—Sería muy evidente si fuese yo solo.

—¿Sōsuke?

—Sōsuke está en el médico, por el hombro. Por favor, Haru, ¡no será mucho rato! —prometió—. En cuanto vea que es un chico normal nos iremos. Pero estoy preocupado —admitió, al final, directamente—. Por favor.

En algún país aquello era chantaje emocional, Haruka estaba seguro, y había condena por ello. Inspiró aire en abundancia, tratando de ponerse en la situación de Rin sin conseguirlo del todo. Imaginó que acompañaría a Makoto si la situación fuese la misma con Ran —aunque Makoto optaría antes por hablar con su hermana que seguirla hasta donde fuese que estuviera—, y soltó todo el aire de golpe, asintiendo a su vez con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. No mucho rato.

El rostro de Rin se iluminó con una sonrisa agradecida y se puso en pie de un salto para abrazar a Haruka por los hombros, dándole las gracias mil veces.

—Aunque estoy seguro de que no es drogadicto.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Rin había visto una entrada para el cine en el mueble del recibidor antes de que Gō se fuese. No era para ver _50 Sombras de Grey_, lo cual le había aliviado considerablemente, pero cuando supo el sitio al que iba, salió apenas cinco minutos después que su hermana lo hiciera. Había llamado a Sōsuke, pero tenía cita con el médico. Antes de que se diese cuenta, estaba ante la puerta de Haruka, tocando el timbre insistentemente. Con lo que le había costado convencerlo, cuando llegaron al centro comercial de turno la película que Gō había ido a ver ya debía haber acabado.

—Dijo que no vendría a cenar. Deben estar por aquí.

Haru se limitó a seguir a Rin, que revisaba restaurante por restaurante en busca del pelo rojo de su hermana, pero fueron sus ojos azules los primeros que vieron a Gō y a su acompañante. Reía con ganas y tenía que dejar de comer cada pocos segundos por ello.

Y Rin tenía razón, el chico no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

—Aquí no está —le dijo a Rin, procurando que no se diese la vuelta.

La especialidad de Haruka Nanase era el estilo libre en natación, no el disimulo. Fue tan obvio que había visto algo que lo primero que Rin hizo fue mirar en la dirección de la que trataba de apartarlo. Se quedó pálido en cuestión de segundos y luego apretó los puños, empezando a caminar en dirección a su hermana. Haru lo cogió de un brazo, frenándolo con algo de dificultad.

—¡Déjame! Será mentiroso traidor.

—Es tu mejor amigo, Rin.

—¡Por eso mismo!

—No es ni drogadicto ni mala persona, ni un pervertido sin escrúpulos, ni nada de lo que te preocupaba. —Haru se encogió de hombros, como si aquello lo solucionase todo—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—¿Que qué me...? —Rin no sabía ni por qué se sorprendía, viniendo de Haruka. Estaba un poco más calmado y fue capaz de mirar a la pareja sin tener ganas de asesinar a Sōsuke. O, al menos, no con tantas como antes—. Da igual.

—Sí. Gō ya te lo contará

—O Sōsuke.

Por su expresión, Haru pudo deducir que estaba pensando algo que no se basaba en no hacer nada al respecto, pero no preguntó. Los problemas familiares de los Matsuoka no eran cosa suya, y mucho menos si incluían a Sōsuke, a quien no le caía demasiado bien. En el rincón más egoísta y rencoroso de su mente, pensó que el que Rin se enfadase con Sōsuke subsanaba en parte lo antipático que solía ser él con Haru.

—¿Aprovechamos y vamos al cine? —preguntó Rin. Haru ya estaba haciendo camino a la calle y se quedó parado, mirándolo sin más. Rin deseó ser Makoto y poder leerle la mente.

—Dijiste que sería poco rato. Además, no llevo dinero. —Y, pese a que era una excusa verdadera, sonó como una disculpa. Rin le sonrió.

—Invito yo.

Rin llegó solo a Samezuka, lamentando en silencio que fuese domingo. El recuerdo de Sōsuke haciendo reír a _su hermanita _y la cara de ser el más feliz del mundo con aquello aún estaba fresco en su cabeza, pero otros más recientes de Haru poniendo pegas a todas las películas de la cartelera tenían preferencia. Había sido una tarde agradable, después de todo.

Sōsuke estaba ya en la habitación, tumbado en su cama. El cabestrillo negro sujetaba su hombro mientras el brazo le reposaba en el pecho desnudo. No se enteró de la entrada de su amigo; unos grandes cascos negros le cubrían las orejas y él tarareaba tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados. Parecía feliz, se dio cuenta Rin, y se obligó a no apretar demasiado los dientes si no quería hacerse daño.

—¡Eh! —gruñó, dándole una patada en la pierna a su amigo para que se diese cuenta de que estaba allí. Sōsuke abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se quitó los cascos. La música salió de ellos lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar hasta los oídos de Rin—. Ya estoy aquí.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Sōsuke sin interés especial.

—En el centro comercial. —Lo vio tensarse de reojo, pero Sōsuke no dijo nada—. Con Haru.

—¿Por fin le has pedido una cita a Nanase? —preguntó burlón su amigo, tratando de alejar sus temores. Rin podía leerlo tan bien como a un libro abierto.

—Sólo hemos ido al cine. Me aburría. —Sōsuke volvió a tensarse. Para ese momento ya sabía que Rin había descubierto _algo_, pero seguramente estaba rezando a todas las deidades conocidas porque no fuese lo que realmente era—. ¿Y tú?

—En el médico —mantuvo Sōsuke. Su voz no tembló—. Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿En serio? —Rin rio—. Me ha parecido verte en el centro comercial. Con mi hermana.

Llamarla "mi hermana" en lugar de "Gō" sólo puso más nervioso a Sōsuke. Sabía que era imposible mentirle a Rin, lo sabía porque lo que estaba diciendo no era un farol —Rin se regodeaba de saber lo que Sōsuke pensaba en cada momento, pero él era igual de transparente para su amigo— y negarlo sólo lo haría quedar aún peor.

—Gō pensó que te enfadarías.

—¿Gō? —bufó Rin, volviéndose para mirarlo sorprendido—. ¿Y tú no?

—Desde luego, no pensé que te pondrías así.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No habría sido tan... sorprendente. Por ponerle una palabra bonita.

—Fue algo espontáneo, Rin.

—Teníais las entradas compradas. Lo vi.

—No me refiero a esta cita, idiota. —Sōsuke se llevó las manos al rostro y enfrentó la mirada enfadada de Rin—. Estábamos comprándote un regalo de cumpleaños la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Se me ocurrió pedirle quedar otro día, sin obligaciones, y aceptó. Pero me dijo que no te dijese nada. Ahora entiendo por qué.

—Te tiras a mi hermana pequeña. Y te sorprende que me enfade.

—No hemos llegado a eso todavía.

—¡Ese "todavía" sobraba!

—Rin, mira, Gō es mayorcita. Y yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle nada malo. Intenta madurar un poco, al menos por una vez.

Rin suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama de abajo, enterrando el rostro en las manos.

—¿Sabes? Si tiene que ser alguien, prefiero que seas tú —dijo al final, sorprendiendo a su amigo—. Es sólo que ella nunca ha salido con nadie y tengo miedo. Las relaciones te pueden dejar hecho polvo.

—Dijo el experto —se burló Sōsuke.

—¿Y tú qué? Nunca hemos hablado de esto —rio Rin—. Estuvimos un montón de años sin vernos, ¿has tenido novia?

—Hubo una chica —confesó Sōsuke, sonrojándose ligeramente—. Era un año mayor que yo. Ni siquiera sé si puedo considerarla una novia.

—¿Y ya? —Rin parecía defraudado—. Creía que serías un romper corazones.

—Estaba más centrado en entrenar. Y luego pasó lo del hombro y se me fueron las ganas de conocer a nadie. ¿Y tú? —inquirió—. ¿Alguien más a parte de Nanase?

Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre ha sido Haru.

—¿Ni en Australia? No lo viste en mucho tiempo.

—Eso sólo lo empeoró —rio Rin. Para su sorpresa, Sōsuke rio con él.

—De ahí la obsesión.

—No es obsesión.

—Sí lo es.

Rin rodó los ojos y se apresuró a ducharse y ponerse el pijama. Se tiró en la litera baja y observó el colchón de arriba hundirse bajo el peso de su compañero cuando éste subió, acomodándose también para dormir.

—¿Y mi hermana? —Sōsuke se removió sin responder—. ¿Cómo es?

—Como siempre —respondió Sōsuke tranquilamente—. Dulce, algo histérica y obsesionada con los músculos casi tanto como tú con Nanase.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de nombrar a Haru siempre que hablamos?

—Cuando tengas el valor de pedirle salir.

Rin pensó que, entonces, le quedaba mucho por aguantar. Bostezó en voz alta para que Sōsuke lo escuchase y se arrebujó entre las sábanas pensando en Haru y en cómo, al final de la noche, le había sonreído antes de irse.

—¡Una más! —ordenó Gō, con el silbato ya preparado para hacerlo sonar—. ¡Vamos!

Haruka se impulsó desde el banco de salida en cuanto el pitido llegó a sus oídos, con un salto perfecto y un tiempo que rompió cualquiera que hubiese tenido hasta el momento. Gō saltó de la silla cuando tocó la pared, casi olvidando parar el cronómetro.

—¡Has superado tu marca, Haruka-senpai! —gritó emocionada—. ¡Y con bastante diferencia!

—¡Haru-chan es genial!

Haruka les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirarse a los vestuarios. Aquel día el agua parecía más amigable, menos resistente.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Makoto abrió la taquilla de al lado, mirándolo a través de la rejilla—. Pareces feliz.

Haruka se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—Ayer salí con Rin. —Makoto alzó una ceja—. Fuimos al cine y cenamos fuera. En realidad sólo quería saber con quién quedaba Gō.

—Parece que tuviste una cita —rio Makoto, ganándose una mirada fría de Haru—. No sabía que Gō salía con alguien.

—Es Sōsuke.

—¿¡Cómo...!? —Los dos chicos se giraron sorprendidos, encontrando a Gō en la puerta del vestuario, con la cara tan roja como su pelo y los ojos encendidos—. ¡Haruka Nanase! —Haru se encogió ante el grito de su nombre completo—. ¿Vosotros...? ¿Rin sabe...? —No le hizo falta que Haru respondiese—. Dios, Sōsuke va a morir.

Gō salió corriendo antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir nada, y Makoto se vio de repente vistiéndose a toda prisa para salir en persecución de Haru, quien a su vez iba tras la chica. Nagisa y Rei se unieron sin saber lo que pasaba, aunque el rubio iba preguntando a gritos mientras corrían. Makoto estaba demasiado asfixiado para responder.

Gō entró en la estación de tren con Haru y los demás detrás, sin siquiera mirarlos.

—¡Gō! —Cuando Haru por fin la alcanzó, ella sólo lo miró con una infantil mueca de enfado.

—¿Por qué vinisteis? ¡No tenía que hacer eso!

—Sólo estaba preocupado.

—¿Haru-chan está defendiendo a Rin-chan? —preguntó Nagisa a nadie en particular—. ¿Y qué ha pasado?

Ni Gō ni Haru respondieron, por lo que Makoto bajó la voz para contestarle.

—Rin y Haru siguieron a Gō para ver con quién estaba —dijo, evadiendo nombres. Sintió la mirada de la chica sobre él y se apartó enseguida de Nagisa—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A comprobar que Sōsuke-kun esté vivo —respondió Gō de mala gana.

—¿Sō-chan? —exclamó Nagisa—. ¡Hacéis buena pareja, Gō-chan!

—¡Es Kō!

Desde la estación hasta Samezuka, Gō pareció haberse calmado ligeramente. Caminaba a paso rápido pero no corría, lo que permitía a los cansados músculos de Haruka seguirle el ritmo. La Academia Samezuka estaba abierta cuando no había clase, por lo que los cinco entraron, con Gō a la cabeza buscando a su hermano. Tardaron poco en encontrarlo: salía de la piscina acompañado de Sōsuke y sus carcajadas resonaron entre los edificios cuando le dio una patada a su amigo comentando lo malo y fácil que había sido el chiste sin dejar de reírse.

Sōsuke fue el primero en verlos, y le dio un codazo a Rin señalando en su dirección con la cabeza para que los viese. El chico paró de reírse y frunció el ceño confuso, pero ambos se acercaron a ellos.

—Parece sano y salvo —musitó Haru con acidez.

Gō tragó en seco a su lado y fue incapaz de componer una sonrisa de disimulo, alternando la mirada entre su hermano y su ¿novio? como si esperase que en cualquier momento la cabeza de Sōsuke saliese volando de sus hombros.

—No teníamos entrenamiento conjunto hoy, ¿no? —preguntó Rin al llegar, mirando a Makoto, quien rio y negó con la cabeza, nervioso.

Sōsuke sí se había dado cuenta de la situación —cosa que a Haru no le extrañaba, porque Rin andaba falto de perspicacia— y miraba a Gō con intensidad. Ella no daba señales de querer apartar la mirada.

—Lo sabe —suspiró finalmente Sōsuke, mirando hacia el lado de Rin sin mirarlo a él. Sólo entonces Rin cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba y miró a su hermana.

—Ah, oh, _eso_. —Sus ojos encontraron a los de Haru y lo miraron acusadores—. Bocazas.

—Yo no he dicho nada. —La pobre excusa no lo libró del brazo de Rin alrededor de sus hombros y la mirada de reproche—. Ella estaba espiando en los vestuarios.

Fue el turno de Sōsuke de alzar una ceja hacia la chica, escéptico. Gō se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

—¡No digas cosas que se pueden malinterpretar! —gritó furiosa a Haru, lanzándose hacia él, pero Rin lo quitó de su camino y la abrazó con el brazo libre—. No estaba espiando. Quería hablarte de tu marca.

—Sigues siendo un bocazas —le susurró Rin al oído. El vello de la nuca de Haru se erizó—. Se lo estabas contando a Makoto.

—Eso es distinto.

—Igualmente —Rin apretó el agarre de los dos—, no importa. Está bien, Gō, me parece bien. Sólo, la próxima vez me lo puedes decir, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oye, no hables de una «próxima vez» cuando yo aún estoy delante —reclamó Sōsuke.

—Como te estaba diciendo antes, yo os doy dos semanas.

—¡Hermano! —protestó Gō, recibiendo como respuesta un apretón cariñoso y un beso en la frente.

—¿Para qué habíais venido exactamente? —preguntó Rin.

—Tu hermana quería ver si habías matado a tu mejor amigo —respondió Haru. La cercanía de Rin empezaba a pesarle, su cuerpo desprendía calor, un calor agradable para la época en la que estaban.

—Eso me ofende, hermanita.

—En su defensa —continuó Haruka, haciendo que todos lo mirasen— he de decir que ayer casi lo haces.

—No es cierto.

—Lo llamaste traidor mentiroso.

—¡Me mintió! ¡Y me traicionó!

Sōsuke puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta, retomando el rumbo a las habitaciones sin que Rin se percatase de ello. Gō lo siguió, caminando a su lado con algo de dificultad, y pronto Sōsuke redujo el paso para que ella pudiese andar más tranquila.

—Nosotros deberíamos irnos también —dijo Makoto—, se está haciendo tarde.

Haruka aceptó con un mudo asentimiento e intentó liberarse del agarre de Rin, pero él lo retuvo unos segundos hasta que los otros tres se hubieron alejado.

—Haru. —Él lo miró, con esos ojos azules que Rin jamás admitiría que eran lo más bonito que había visto jamás—. ¿Te apetece que quedemos otro día? Ya sabes, ¿como ayer?

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Rin fue más que evidente para Haruka, como debía ser el suyo para Rin. No logró mantener el contacto visual mucho tiempo, pero lo recuperó lo justo para responder.

—Claro. Cuando quieras.

—Genial. —Rin le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y por fin le dejó ir—. Nos vemos.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, corto, superficial y tímido, pero suficiente para dejar a Haru petrificado donde estaba, con la sangre haciendo fiesta en sus mejillas y la boca entreabierta.

—¿¡Qué ha sido eso, Haru-chan!?

Al menos, Haru esperaba que Sōsuke y Gō se liasen frente a Rin repetidas veces para vengar la vuelta a casa que le esperaba.

* * *

Retransmitiendo a las 5 de la madrugada, hora española. No puedo dormir y me dedico a terminar los one-shots que dejo empezados y que abandono porque se me vienen otras ideas.

Tengo demasiados fics empezados.

¡Un poco de SōGō para el mundo! Personalmente me parecen muy adorables juntos. Y el _cliché _mejor amigo-hermana pequeña nunca falla.

Espero que os haya gustado :D Un _review_ para decirlo tampoco estaría de más *guiño guiño*.


End file.
